


Relax, Danchou

by Lincoln_still_sucks



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bottom Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Somnophilia, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lincoln_still_sucks/pseuds/Lincoln_still_sucks
Summary: Chrollo never seems to unwind, and Hisoka takes it upon himself to make sure he does.





	1. Chapter 1

Hisoka had this lovely little gleam in his eyes, it looked like he was up to no good, probably because that was true. He looked at Chrollo, as if he would cease to exist if he stopped watching. Chrollo decidedly ignored the gaze, although he couldn't help the way it made his skin prickle. He just wanted to look back, to let his subordinate know that he understood what was going on. Hisoka more than likely already knew that.

 

Chrollo sipped the tea Hisoka had made him, on what Chrollo could only describe as a whim. Seemed he just wanted to be nice, although the boss was still weary of his intentions.

 

“Danchou~” Hisoka cooed in a sing song tone. He moved to sit a little closer to his boss, still watching him.

 

Chrollo sighed. “Yes, Hisoka?” He asked, patience having run thin from the moment Hisoka started this one sided staring contest. Hisoka chuckled softly. Chrollo's head was fucking pounding, started kind of recently, and he was not in the mood for Hisoka hijinks.

 

“You know what I want, Danchou. Don't make me beg~” Hisoka put on a pathetic expression, pouting ever so slightly. Chrollo rolled his eyes, and returned to looking at (but not actually reading) his book. He felt kind of foggy, but not enough so to warrant doing anything about it. He just had a long week. 

 

“That is highly unprofessional, Hisoka.” Chrollo closed his eyes for a moment, like that would will away the headache. It did not. He could practically hear the thrum of blood rushing.

 

“Danchou, you know I won't take no for an answer.” That much was obvious to Chrollo from the start.

 

“I am aware, Hisoka.” Chrollo sighed. Hisoka set his hand on Chrollo's inner thigh, and the boss couldn't help the little sigh of something like relief or pleasure. Okay, he was perhaps a bit touch starved, just the result of a long week, he assured himself. 

 

Hisoka pulled the book out of Chrollo's hands, and set it to the side. Chrollo had no objections, not like he was reading it to begin with. 

 

“Relax, Danchou. Allow me to help~” Hisoka  gently fondled Chrollo's inner thigh, and Chrollo couldn't find it in him to deny Hisoka of whatever he was trying to do, not when just that felt so good as is.

 

“Can we take this elsewhere?” Chrollo asked in a  whimper . He hated being so weak, but right then, he felt that the break in his resolve was well deserved. Hisoka nodded with a little hum. He stood up, and scooped Chrollo into his arms, something he recently learned he was capable of. Chrollo made no effort to even move, just melted against Hisoka’s form. 

 

“Awe, my Danchou is so tired~” Hisoka cooed. He kissed his boss on the forehead, lips soft and gentle in a way that surprised Chrollo. He quite enjoyed the treatment, he decided. 

 

“Mhm,” Chrollo muttered, gripping loosely at Hisoka’s shoulder. He rested his head against his subordinate’s chest, and made a little contented sound from his throat, much too tired to form an intelligent response. 

 

“You are so adorable, Danchou.” 

 

Chrollo smiled. He felt weak and helpless, and he hated it, especially since it was around Hisoka. This man wanted to kill him, yet Chrollo was letting his control slip, just letting Hisoka do as he pleased. He felt safe, though, like Hisoka would care for him completely and totally. It was strange, but Chrollo trusted his own instinct enough. He decided to stop thinking so much. Just wanted to feel. 

 

Hisoka’s steps were rhythmic, gently rocking Chrollo as he went off to the boss’ hotel room. The smile on Hisoka’s face was evident through even just the sounds he made. 

 

Chrollo must have drifted off at some point, because he woke up, in bed, to the sounds of boiling water and Hisoka humming out some kind of tune. It was pleasant.

 

“Are you well rested, Danchou?” Hisoka asked without looking back. Chrollo rolled to his side, and curled up, wrapping himself tight in the blankets. He made a sound that probably meant yes. Hisoka poured a mug of tea, and walked over to Chrollo's bed with that signature swing of his hips. He set the cup on the bedside table, and sat at the edge of the bed. Hisoka smiled wide at Chrollo, who was just barely watching. 

 

Chrollo felt this lazy kind of need, a warm feeling that spread all through his body. The headache was starting to fade, and Chrollo let out a little sigh of relief at the nice fuzziness that replaced it. He reached for Hisoka, grabbing weakly for his wrist. Hisoka let him take it with a smile. 

 

“Will you touch me?” Chrollo asked in a voice so small, Hisoka could hardly hear it, but he had been waiting to hear something like that for awhile, surprised that it had taken him as long as it did for that feeling to kick in. It was too warm, Chrollo threw the blankets off of him. 

 

“Of course, anything for you~” Hisoka crooned, climbing over Chrollo's form. He rolled over to his back, and threw his head back against the pillows. His mouth fell open, and he let out little huffs of breath, watching Hisoka carefully. Hisoka straddled Chrollo's hips, leaning forward, back arching up so he could reach Chrollo's neck. He placed sloppy kisses all over his neck, moving up his jaw. Chrollo moaned softly, fisting at the sheets below him. 

 

“What did you do to me?” Chrollo asked, finally putting the pieces together. Hisoka smiled and pulled away from kissing Chrollo.

 

“Don't trust me if you're smart, Danchou. I will never do anything out of the kindness in my heart. I act purely for personal gain, darling, you should have already known this~” Hisoka cooed, his smile never wavering. That made sense, but Chrollo couldn't find it in him to care right then. He just wanted some relief from the arousal that began eating away at him. 

 

“But I know you don't care. You won't for a couple days, or probably hours in your situation.” Hisoka fumbled with the buttons of Chrollo's shirt, and pulled it off his shoulders. Chrollo moaned, every touch on his skin feeling so hot and sensitive. He arched up into Hisoka’s hand, yet he couldn't muster enough energy to do much more. Too tired, and he trusted his partner to fulfill his needs.

 

“Please fuck me,” Chrollo plead. Hisoka chuckled, surprise and amusement evident in his tone. 

 

“So desperate,” Hisoka shook his head, but continued undressing Chrollo. He shimmied him out of his slacks, and finally his briefs. Chrollo did nothing to aid him, seeing as there wasn't much he was capable of doing. It was like his muscles were just dissolving, and he was helpless against the pull of gravity. He smiled, and let out a huff of breath as Hisoka’s hands travelled over his body, almost expertly. He just touched, lightly feeling over every inch of skin he could get to. 

 

Goosebumps rose on his arms, and he shivered at the sensation of Hisoka’s hands all over him. His fingertips danced all over Chrollo's chest, another hand reaching down to tug at his boss’ cock. 

 

Chrollo cried out, hips barely bucking up into Hisoka’s touch. The feeling that shot through him was indescribable, and he couldn't help but let out a myriad of pathetic whines and whimpers. Hisoka’s hands were so skilled, thumb swiping over the slit of his cock with every upwards stroke, Chrollo felt like he was fucking floating. No one person had the right to be so damn good with their hands. 

 

Chrollo had long since lost any form of coherent thought, just conscious enough to register sensation, just enough to understand how good the hands on his body felt. Hisoka pressed his lips to his boss’ neck, speeding up his movements. From the little involuntary twitches and sounds, Chrollo seemed pretty close, and Hisoka saw no point in making him wait. He could edge him later. 

  
  


It was debatable whether or not Chrollo was even awake, his voluntary movements and sounds ceased, turning into nothing more than twitches and the occasional breathy moan. Hisoka squeezed tighter, pumping much faster than before. With a pathetic moan, he came into Hisoka’s hand, and the twitching finally stopped. 

 

“Sleep well, Danchou~” He cooed, before cleaning himself up and leaving. Chrollo made a pleased sound in his sleep, reaching out in search of Hisoka. He wound up cuddling with a pile of blankets, which seemed to satisfy him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long lol I'm trying

Late at night, Chrollo's mind usually drifted to work, but that night, Hisoka was occupying his every thought. Lord, it was fucking awful. He was something like obsessed. He always found Hisoka attractive, but that was with a fleeting interest, just a vague thought that crept into his mind on occasion. Since the drugging, though? Chrollo was fucking hooked. It was the kind of feeling he thought he had rid himself of after puberty.

That was a long winded way to say that Chrollo was lazily jerking off, pants just barely kicked off, all while picturing Hisoka. His thoughts were so jumbled, he couldn't focus on just one fantasy. Hisoka fucking him into the mattress, Hisoka kissing all over him, Hisoka, Hisoka, Hisoka. They were all blurring into one big indescribable mess of lust.

Chrollo hardly was a sexual person before this. Fuck, Hisoka really did fuck him over, or it was just a very complicated drug used on him. He just hoped the feeling would fade. He wasn't sure if his common sense could function normally with this kind of desire.

Chrollo was so distracted by his thoughts that he stopped touching himself. He just lied there, staring blankly at the ceiling as his imagination spiralled out of his control. His phone rang, and for a moment, Chrollo wasn't sure what it was. Oh yeah. He picked up, not even bothering to check who it was. He put on his most collected persona he could muster (it was frankly quite pathetic) as he brought the phone to his ear.

"What might you be doing up at this hour, danchou?" An ever familiar voice left the speaker, and a switch seemed to flip. Chrollo thought he long ago reached his peak, but… he had not. He outright moaned at the sound of Hisoka's voice, and right then, he knew this was not his body acting on its own accord. He was still drugged, most definitely. He had been desperate in his life, but never ready to cum at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Aww, you sound pretty when you're fucked up," Hisoka cooed. Chrollo couldn't seem to even get a word out, brain so clouded with a painful, unusual desire.

"I bet you look so beautifully, utterly debauched. Like a pretty little whore~" That was all it took, Chrollo cried out, shaking and trembling as he came, without even being touched. The feeling ripped through his body, it felt forced, and it was bordering on painful. The first was so much better, like he could melt into Hisoka's guiding hand, not like he jerking himself off into an early death.

"When does this wear off?" Chrollo asked, each word sounding more disjointed than the last. It was like a found poem, in which no single word belonged to Chrollo, all foreign on his tongue. He was a genuine disaster.

"Well, the effects will wear off after - hmm -" Hisoka made a thoughtful noise for a moment, but it was obviously just for show. He chuckled softly.

"It should wear off soon enough, although it is highly addictive. You will be back for more soon enough, and I can guarantee that." Hisoka continued after a moment, being just as vague as ever.

Fucking hell. If Chrollo couldn't kick this, he wouldn't be able to do a damn thing. He would be better off dead. He would rather be dead than constantly debilitatingly aroused, and that wasn't an exaggeration. At the very least, Chrollo wasn't hard again. He was spent, and the drug seemed to have at least that much mercy, it provided at least a short break from its persistence.

Chrollo Lucilfer was better than a street drug, and he knew that with absolute certainty. With the way the drug was coursing through him, though, that certainty was wavering.

_Fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever just put two smut chapters in the beginning because you don't know how to write anything else

**Author's Note:**

> So, should I make this into a series? I have ideas, and I feel like this would be a sorely disappointing one shot


End file.
